Letters Written and Promises Kept
by my-serendipity
Summary: Set after Wannabe in the Weeds - Brennan reacts and responds to her emotions and follows through on a promise she made to Booth...but what has he left for her that she never suspected?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This started as an idea that filled my head while I showered

A/N: This started as an idea that filled my head while I showered. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it ended up being 10 pages long, so I broke it up into chapters. Set at the end of Wannabe in the Weeds and through the opening of A Pain in the Heart, it skews away to a life all its own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I leave that to Hart Hanson and Fox. Big spoiler warning if you haven't seen the last two episodes of season 3

Letters Written and Promises Kept

She has sat in the unyielding waiting room chairs waiting for word and felt nothing. Her mind replaying the evening over and over searching for logic, for reason, for something to give her comfort. It found nothing but hurt…hurt that she forced far back into the recesses of her mind.

"Sweetie, let's go to the ladies room so you can wash up." Angela wanted her to wash his blood off her hands and out of her clothes but, for now, it's what she had as proof of a tangible existence. That was part of Booth dried to her skin and she held on to it more than she could admit, even to herself.

She saw the doctor come out, saw his mouth open to speak. "I'm sorry…" was all she heard before the world was muted. She never heard Angela's sobs or the concern of her friends. The room was foggy, the people moved in slow motion but she felt nothing. Tears didn't threaten her eyes and her heart continued to beat, yet she couldn't comfort or be comforted.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was surrounded by friends, and felt completely alone.

She didn't remember the ride to her apartment or how Angela convinced her to take a shower, but she stood naked under the hot water and watched as his blood loosened its grip on her and melted down the drain. Maybe it was the pink tinged water or the feel of moisture already on her face, but her eyes began to sting, arguing with her to let the tears escape their burning brims. With the shower to muffle her sobs and the spray to wash away the evidence, she sank to the floor and gave into her grief.

The moonlight lit her room as she watched her digital clock move red lines around to form increasing numbers at a painfully slow rate. As the hours turned into one day then two, she learned to count on the sunrise. With dawn, her world moved and her mind could clutter itself with other distractions, but with nightfall came quiet and with quiet came the memories.

Daisy… daffodil… Jupiter. Wilbur. Macaroni and cheese. Clowns, snakes, and Halloween costumes. Mistletoe…

It was 3am when she remembered the letter. He had made her promise, which she found silly, but she did anyway. She did it for him. She would have taken that bullet instead of him. Why did he get in the way? Why did he leave her to carry out her promise? Tip-toeing as quietly as possible, she picked up her keys and snuck past Angela and Jack who were snuggled together on one couch. There was a third person she didn't recognize on her other couch…was that Dr. Sweets? 'Illogical,' she thought, there was nothing for him to observe now, her partner was dead. With a silent sigh, she slipped out the front door and down to her car.

There was still more moon out than not so the fake rock was easy to find. She had told him that was not a smart place to hide anything, but his choice of key camouflage was not something he had wanted to discuss with her. As she stood with his key in her hand she heard the conversation again in her head.

"Bones, this is important."

"I realize that Booth, but you do realize that ridiculous looking rock doesn't even look real? It's obviously a polymer based facsimile. Anthropologically speaking, cultures evolve and the species within them adapt…."

"Bones…"

"…and it's very likely that someone else, looking to gain entry for what I would guess to be illegal purposes, will find and use that ill disguised key holder to enter undetected long before I would ever need to."

"I hope you never have to use it, but Bones..."

"I know," she had sighed. "I promised."

That had been so long ago but she could hear the words like he was speaking them beside her. She didn't have Wonder Woman's bracelets to stop the bullet, she couldn't prevent the blood from draining from his wound or heal him despite the title that preceded her name, but she could keep her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning the key, she entered the dark recesses of his townhouse and stopped at the scent of him

Turning the key, she entered the dark recesses of his townhouse and stopped at the scent of him. It lingered within the walls and on the furniture, wrapping around her the way his arms had when she had needed them…when she had needed him. His voice filled her mind again. "Right here Bones. It's in this album right here." Following the ghost in her head she went to where he had told her to go more months ago than she wanted remember. She reached up to the top shelf for the black leather album but couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Why, Booth?" she said aloud to no one, pulling back her hand. "I'm here. I'm keeping my promise. Why didn't you keep yours? How can you believe in a God that takes you away from people who…ugh! Why, Booth? Why did you help me find my heart only to rip it out? You even have me standing her talking to no one! dn you!" She wanted so badly to hate him, to be angry, but she couldn't and that familiar burn was back in her eyes with no shower spray to hide behind.

With a deep breath she grabbed the album and pulled it from the shelf with a yank, running her hand over the only slightly dusty cover. She held it with both hands as she stepped back to sit in his oversized recliner, resting it in her lap as she lifted the cover. Just as he had said, there was the envelope she had promised to deliver, simply labeled "Parker."

Booth had helped her get her father back and now she had to take a letter to a little boy who had lost his. Why had he made her promise to do this? Why not Rebecca? As she lifted the envelope she was surprised to find another one behind it. Her breath caught as saw the name… "Bones".

Sitting the album and Parker's envelope aside she pulled open the back flap, took out the folded paper and began to read, hearing his voice as she did.

_Temperance,_

I wish you weren't reading this because there is only one reason why you would be. I hope the things I'll tell you here are things I had the chance to tell you in life but as I write this, the time hasn't been right or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

I've written this letter before, updating it as I do Parkers. They are the only two letters I have because the two of you are the most important people in my life - the two that I would change places with if it meant you wouldn't be hurt or sad. With Parker I expected those feelings, but they caught me off guard with you.

When we don't have a case, I look for new ones. Did you know that? I need you in my life, to hear your voice or see your smile. I guess it's a good thing there are murders since it gives me an excuse to spend time with you without having to admit the truth. Since you're reading this, I imagine you're trying to close your heart again, trying to hate me for leaving and while you won't admit it, you're especially angry that I left YOU.

Daisy. Daffodil. Jupiter. Please, Bones…don't ever forget that.

I know you don't believe in God or heaven but you don't have to. I've always done that for both of us. While you avoided a belief in God, I always knew that you believed in me as I believed in you. You have never let me down Bones and I won't let you down. I'll never leave you. When you close your eyes, you'll feel me there with you. I'm a scent, a breeze, a calmness each time you need it…each time you need me. You don't have to believe in anything but the love that I have for you.

Love Bones, you read that right. I hope I had a chance to tell you that. I hope I was able to hold your face in my hands, look into your eyes, and tell you I haven't been the same since you stomped your way back into my life. You started as my partner and became my friend, but somewhere along the line that turned into love. I want to tell you that you can always count on me. I want to show you that sex isn't just the physical release you relate it to, that love in your heart can make miracles, even when you don't believe in them.

I hope I told you point blank that I love you Temperance. If I didn't, I hope you knew it in your heart and can believe it without hearing the words. Whatever the case, please always remember it.

Seeley

"Dammit Booth," she sobbed, tears dripping onto the page as she hastily whisked them away. "What am I supposed to do now? What do I do without you?" There was no calm, no breeze, nothing that he had promised in his letter. As the sobs racked her body to the point of aching, she clutched the letter in her hands as she moved toward his bedroom. He had wanted her there but never told her. Stupid professional lines, they had cheated her. Toeing off her shoes, she crawled into his unmade bed and turned his pillow so she could rest her body against it. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent and wished the cotton was over his warm flesh instead of dead, plucked feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Being in Booth's bed had finally given her enough peace to sleep

Being in Booth's bed had finally given her enough peace to sleep. Even though he wasn't physically there, she was having a hard time denying that there was a presence that soothed her. Reluctantly she pulled herself from the covers in early afternoon and returned to her apartment to shower and change, listening to worried voicemail after worried voicemail on the drive. Not ready to talk to anyone, she sent Angela a single text. "I'm ok. Be in later."

It had been so long since Booth had asked her to make sure Parker got his letter that she hoped Rebecca hadn't moved. Pulling up in front of the apartment building, she held the envelope in her hands for a moment. It was time to part with another piece of Booth and follow through with her promise.

Knocking firmly on the door, she was painfully aware that her face bore the after effects of her many tears. She imagined it wouldn't matter because Rebecca would surely look the same, but as the door opened, it wasn't Rebecca she was looking at.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong address," she fumbled through her words.

"You might not, I don't live here. I'm the babysitter. Who are you looking for?"

"This is the address I have for Parker Booth and his mother, Rebecca."

"You're in the right place. Would you like to come in?"

Facing Parker wasn't something she thought she could handle without Rebecca there, so she politely declined. "Could you please make sure Rebecca gets this," she reluctantly handed over the envelope. "It's for Parker, but she'll know when it's the right time for him to have it. I promised his father I would get it to him."

"Of course I will. Can I tell Rebecca your name?"

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth was my partner. He was shot protecting me…he… I need to go now."

Keenly aware that the babysitter looked at her like she was crazy, she turned on her heels and bid a hasty retreat back to her car, so intent on not breaking down that she never saw Rebecca and Parker walking up to their front door as she drove off.

Back at the lab, her friends waited anxiously for her to walk through the doors. They had carried out her wishes and set up a case from limbo. At least when she was in the lab and working a case, they could keep an eye on her. Without warning, the doors opened and she walked briskly past them to her office. One minute. She just needed one minute.

Angela knew her friend and watched through the glass, waiting for her to grab her lab coat before she walked in. "Sweetie? You gave us a scare."

"Sorry Ang, there was something I needed to take care of and you were sleeping."

"Which is typical in the middle of the night. Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes," not wanting to tell her where.

"Bren, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I kept a promise," she admitted quietly. "I had made him a promise and I kept it. Now, can we please get to work?"

Angela did what she could and followed her friend into the lab. She knew Brennan needed something to be normal and working in the lab was normal. Her friends understood, so back to work they went right up until the day of the funeral when she wouldn't stop working. Why did they insist? Why didn't they understand that she saw no point? dn Angela for playing the best friend card. She couldn't turn her back on Ang.

She hated being there, hated hearing Caroline remind her that he was dead because of her, hated that at any moment there would be a 21 gun salute to remind her of the gunshot that took his life. dn them all for making her be there. She was still seething as the guard burst from behind her and tackled a mourner to the ground. She would know that fight style anywhere. dn him.

Fight or flight wasn't an issue for Brennan, she just did both. Giving Booth a taste of her right hook, she stormed off still unsure if she wasn't more relieved than angry but knowing above all else how badly she hurt knowing he had been alive all this time, that she had been lied to.

"Bones! Wait!" he got up and yelled to her but she wasn't stopping. "Bones, please!"


	4. Chapter 4

He rode back to the lab with the squints, explaining what they didn't know

He rode back to the lab with the squints, explaining what they didn't know. How the bureau had faked his death to catch the guy he tackled at his funeral. He didn't understand why Bones was so angry. She was supposed to have been told the plan. As his partner, she was on his list to know.

Everyone thought she would be at the lab, but her office sat dark. As the squints spread out to look for her, Hodgins stayed with Booth. "They'll call us if they find her," he said. "I need to show you something. Come with me."

As the open jacket of his dress uniform moved stiffly with his body, Booth talked non-stop at Hodgins, not necessarily to him. "I told them to tell her. I made sure she was on the list. But, I mean, regardless…this is Bones. She can compartmentalize better than anyone. She uses logic…she lives for it."

"No she doesn't," Hodgins interrupted as they arrived at his workstation.

"What?"

"Dr. Brennan relies on logic; it used to be a constant for her, but not anymore. For as much as she used to live for logic, dude…now she lives for you."

Booth stumbled over half started words, not sure what to say. The jumbled thoughts organized themselves finally, to his relief. "Nah…Hodgins, you…you got that one wrong. She's my partner… and don't call me dude."

"Trust me man, I'm not wrong." Hodgins pulled open his bottom drawer and took out a plastic bag with a piece of paper, the size of one of Dr. Brennan's books inside. "When the gravedigger buried us, the only thing that kept her going was that she knew you were looking for us…that you wouldn't give up, so she wasn't about to either."

The color left Booth's face at the memory. Those were the worst 12 hours of his life. He thought he had lost her forever. Drifting off to that dark place, Hodgins voice brought him back.

"Before we blew that airbag, we each wrote a letter in case we didn't make it. She doesn't know I took them from the car after the FBI dug it up. The government has no right to use our words as evidence; they played no part in solving the case. They were personal so I've kept them all this time. This one is hers."

"Hodgins, we can talk later about evidence tampering…again, but…"

"Just read it Booth. Think about the woman she was then and the woman she is now. Think about where she was for the last two weeks. Then go to her."

Written on the back of the page dedicating the book to her friend and partner, Seeley Booth, were the scribbled words of its author…his partner…

_Booth –_

We did everything we could to survive just as I know that you did everything you could to find us. Hodgins says what I have is faith in you, but I have seen you work and I know it's nothing as intangible as faith. It has been my honor and privilege to work beside you and to be your partner. Thank you for trusting me and for teaching me to trust others, especially you.

As we prepare to blow the airbags, our last attempt to escape, I will close my eyes and make you my last thought. I will picture you smiling at me and remember how it makes my stomach flip each time. As we hold our breath and cross the wires, I'll picture myself with you, telling you what I am only now able to admit…I love you.

Always,  
your 'Bones'

Booth stared, mouth hung open, at the letter written in his partners hand. She trusted him and he had done what he promised her that he would never do…betray her. He had broken the rules for her before. He should have done it this time. He should have made sure she knew. She had tried to hold the blood in his chest and pleaded for him to fight. As he thought back to that night, the panic in her voice gave him chills even through the heavy wool uniform.

"My Bones…" he whispered before bolting off.

"You're welcome!" Hodgins called after him, shaking his head as Booth waved briefly without turning around.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan sat on her couch, holding the letter he had written her

Brennan sat on her couch, holding the letter he had written her. 'Please always remember it…' she wanted to do that but her disappointment in him made her angry and she fought the desire to rip it to shreds to match her heart. A light tapping on her door brought her back, she knew it was him. "Go away Booth."

"Bones…let me in. I'm not leaving until we talk."

"I don't talk to dead people!"

"I'm not dead Bones!"

She got up and swung the door open angrily, "Now there's something you should have said two weeks ago!"

He slid his foot next to the jam just before she tried to slam it shut. "Dammit Bones. Please just listen to me!"

She walked away from the door and from him, so he came in and closed the door. Following her to the couch, he sat on the table across from her. Her gaze fixed down and not at him, her hands laced tightly together in her lap, she remained silent.

"Bones I'm sorry. The bureau was supposed to tell you. You were on my list – my parents, Rebecca, Parker, and you…"

"Parker," she gasped, realizing for the first time she had given the boy a letter from a father who was very much alive.

"What? What about Parker?"

If it had been physically possible, flames would have shimmered in her angry eyes. "I kept my promise Booth, not like you have any idea! You made me promise and I kept my word to you. Now your son has a letter from a father who is very much NOT DEAD!"

"Oh god Bones…I never thought…you weren't supposed to think I was dead." She watched the color drain from his face and part of her enjoyed it this time. "Wait…if you found Parker's letter then…" he looked around frantically and saw it sitting near them on the couch. Picking it up and looking at his scribbled words, he noticed the tear stains.

Pain stabbed through his heart as he realized what the last two weeks had been for her. He knew what 12 hours had felt like…could he have managed two weeks?

"Temperance…" he whispered, putting the letter down and reaching for her hands.

"You said you'd never betray me and you did. You said you'd never leave me and you did. What else did you say that you didn't mean Booth?" Painful as it was to hear, it was nothing compared to the sting of one of her tears falling onto his hand.

"Nothing Bones, I swear. This isn't how I wanted things. You were supposed to know. You weren't supposed to see this letter," he paused, "I was supposed to tell you first..."

"There were lots of things that you were supposed to tell me first Booth! Why didn't you?"

"This isn't about the last two weeks right now. This is about the last three years. This is you and me and the lines we set without asking the other if we wanted them. Caroline knew it at Christmas under the mistletoe. I knew it. You knew it. No one said anything, but everything is out now isn't it?" He paused to let them both take things in. "Temperance…look at me." As she did, he held up the note she had written. "I need to know if this is true."

"Where did you get that?"

"FBI Bones."

"Where you even shot or was that some ruse by your precious bureau too? Did I kill that girl for no reason?"

Following her obstacle course of diversions, he shrugged off his dress jacket and removed his t-shirt to reveal the bandage over his wound, blood peaking through from the cemetery fight. He took her hand and placed it over the gauze, holding it there even when she tried to pull away. "Flesh, Bones. It's messy and complicated, just like life sometimes. I know you like what's underneath. Skeletons are clean and exact. They hold up all that fleshy mess, but this is me. That's my heart beating. I stepped in front of a real bullet for you and I'd do it again. You shot the woman who did it…"

"…and I'd do it again."

She didn't sound as angry, but intermittent tears still rolled down her cheeks and Booth fought them back in his own eyes. "That was real danger, a real situation. I hate that what came after hurt you," he admitted. "I swear Bones, I'll find out what happened but I can't go back when what is forward is finally out."

They sat in silence with him still holding her hands, now resting in her lap and away from the gauze. "I meant it," she finally whispered. "I meant it and I did it. Everything I wrote, it's all true."

"You were my last thought too," he admitted. "I missed you these last two weeks."

"I ached," she admitted, more than a hint of anger and hurt in her tone. "I slept in your bed and cried in my shower. I mourned my partner and my friend and all the things I'd never hear you say."

He cupped her face in his hands just as his letter had said he wanted to. "Temperance, look at me please." She surprised him when she did and he brushed his thumbs through the tracks of fallen tears. "I'm here and I'm ok. I can promise that I won't trust anyone more than I already trust you. Everything I know, you'll know. You used to be my friend and my partner, but for a while now you've been my partner and…and…you read my letter."

"Can we be more than partners?" she asked honestly. "Anthropologically speaking…"

"Yes," he said cutting her off. "Yes, we can be more than partners. We have been for a while, don't you think? We just never admitted it."

"…or acted on it."

"Was that a little grin I saw there Bones? Did you want me to show you how 'not dead' I am?" But before she could answer, his lips were covering hers in a tender kiss that spun their worlds together. There was no deal involved, no puckish lawyer manipulating them for her own enjoyment. It was the kiss he imagined giving her, a gift from his still beating heart. When he pulled back, she sat transfixed on his eyes.

"I wrote it, but I haven't actually said it you know," he whispered.

"I'm aware," she smiled back, "but you will. You realize that I have only confirmed but not expressed as well?"

Booth's face glowed when he smiled. It warmed her, or maybe that was the kiss. Leaning in she kissed him again, not ready to let that feeling go without protest.

Three years of being Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan…three years of Booth and Bones…but here, in her living room, all alone, they were just Seeley and Temperance enjoying the butterflies and their new type of partnership. It was long overdue.

The End...for now.


End file.
